Le trésor de RAmisus
by Kitty et Gody
Summary: AU, Hermione veut retrouvée un trésor depuis longtemps disparue, en égypte. Mais elle aura besoins d'un guide... deviner c'est qui! lol : Fic écrite par Kitty-hp-16 et par Gody! On espère que vous aimerez


Bon, me revoici moi Gody et Kitty-HP-16!! Nous avons décidé de faire une fic toute les 2!! Nous espérons que vous l'aimerez!!

_**Le trésor de Ramisus**_

* * *

**Chap 1.**

* * *

Que faisait-elle la? Hermione jeta un regard circulaire au bar miteux, aux murs délabrés et aux tables poussiéreuses. Mais, QUE FAISAIT-ELLE LA!! Elle!! La riche héritière de toute la famille Granger! Elle ne comprenait pas... Raoul se serait-il trompé? Il lui avait pourtant JURÉ que son guide serait ici, dans ce bar d'Égypte. Et, elle ne voyait personne! Enfin, a part des Égyptiens aux regards sombre et des vieux serveurs aux dents jaunâtres. Mais, son guide était anglais. Drago Malfoy. Sa réputation n'était plus a faire. Il était l'Anglais qui connaissait le mieux l'Égypte. Il s'était aventurer dans des pyramides ou tous les autres anglais y avait laissé la peau, mais, lui et son équipe avait survécu. Hermione savait, par des sources sures, qu'ils n'acceptaient de guider et de protégé que pour d'énorme somme d'argent!! Mais, elle s'en fichait. Elle était riche. Et, elle était décidé a trouver la pyramide du grand Ramisus, le pharaon maudit. Celui qui était si avare qu'il avait enterré son trésor dans sa pyramide avant même qu'il ne meurt. Celui qui dévalisait les pauvres pour donner aux riches. Il avait été enterré, vivant, dans sa pyramide a l'âge de 40 ans. Les Égyptiens n'avaient jamais trouvé son trésor. Ils avaient fini par dire que ce n'était qu'un mythe, mais, Hermione était convaincue que ce trésor existait! Et elle le trouverait!

- Allo... Déclara un serveur édenté. Ce monsieur vous offre a boire... Rajouta-t-il en lui tendant un verre remplie d'une substance douteuse.

- Non merci. Répondit-elle en s'empêchant de faire la grimace.

- Le monsieur insiste Mademoiselle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Qui est-ce monsieur?

Le serveur se bougea légèrement et pointa une des nombreuses tables. Un homme qui portait une très longue cape se tenait la. Il se retourna vers elle et la brunette put voir un visage d'une blancheur incroyable. On n'aurait dit de l'ivoire. Des yeux argentés la regardait fixement. Cet homme avait un visage princier. Pas de doute. Mais, que lui voulait-il? L'homme lui fit un signe de tête. Lui disant clairement qu'il voulait qu'elle vienne vers lui. Hermione lui lança un regard sceptique. Mais, opta pour la prudence. Elle n'allait certainement pas aller voir un inconnu! L'homme sembla pousser un soupir avant de se lever. Hermione ouvrit grands les yeux. Il était.... IMMENSE!! Il s'avança tranquillement vers elle et s'assit a sa table. Comme s'ils se connaissaient.

- Bonjour Mademoiselle.

- Bonjour. Dit froidement Hermione.

Elle ne faisait pas confiance a ses yeux argentés.

- Êtes-vous Hermione Granger? Demanda calmement le jeune homme.

- Oui.

Il la détailla attentivement. Hermione fut immensément gênée par cette examen. Personne n'avait jamais osé la détailler avec si peu de subtilité! Cet homme n'était qu'un... IMPOLIS!!

- Pourquoi me dévisagez-vous? Finit-elle par interroger glacialement.

- Vous êtes belle miss Granger. Déclara l'inconnu.

Hermione écarquilla bizarrement les yeux.

- Vous êtes bien trop belle pour aller chercher des stupides trésors dans des pyramide oublier depuis 100 ans. Assena-t-il d'une voix sans réplique.

L'indignation fit bouillir le sang d'Hermione, teintant ses joues délicates de rouge.

- Que... Comment...

Elle bégayait de fureur!

- Retournez chez vous Miss Granger. Expliqua calmement l'homme. Vos admirateurs se languissent de vous et vos salons de beautés vous attendent.

- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS!! Explosa-t-elle. QUI ÊTES-VOUS POUR OSEZ ME PARLEZ AINSI!!!

- Je me nomme Drago Malfoy. Et je suis votre guide et protecteur.

La bouche rose d'Hermione s'ouvrit d'étonnement et de stupéfaction. Ses yeux manquèrent de peu l'expulsion.

- Je... je.... JE NE VOUS CROIE PAS!!

- Malheureusement, c'est vrai ma jolie. Déclara Drago Malfoy. Et, je vous conseille vivement de déguerpir. Les pyramides ne sont pas pour les filles a papa.

Hermione se leva d'un bond et abattit les 2 mains sur la table. Elle approcha dangereusement son visage de celui de son crétin de guide.

- Je vous paye pour m'emmener a la pyramide de Ramisus monsieur Malfoy. Je fais ce que je veux parce-que je suis l'employeur. Vous ne faites que m'obéir. Et ne m'appeler jamais « ma jolie » ou je vous briserais le cou. Est-ce que suffisamment clair?

Drago fit un petit sourire sarcastique.

- Très clair chef.

- Alors, maintenant, présentez moi a votre équipe.

Malfoy fit un signe affirmatif de la tête avant d'enlever sa capuche. Une chevelure blonde presque blanche apparut alors. Elle était ébouriffé et encadrait merveilleusement bien son visage. Il la devança et sortit du petit bar sans un regard pour personne. Hermione le suivit de très près. Ils arrivèrent finalement devant un immeuble a l'allure décrépis. Ils entrèrent et Hermione sentit son cœur battre a un rythme élevé. Ils montèrent plusieurs escaliers avant que Drago ne toque a une porte.

- Le mot de passe? Demanda une voix grave et féminine.

- Rajoulus.

- Entrez.

La porte s'ouvrit et Hermione vit 3 personnes assis sur des chaises et une devant la porte. La femme qui leur avait demander le mot de passe avait des cheveux roux, très flamboyant, un regard bleus sombres et un visage beau et recouvert de tâches de rousseurs. Dans ceux qui était assis, ils y avaient 2 hommes et une femme. L'un des garçon ressemblait énormément a la rouquine. Des cheveux roux, un regard noisette et plein de tâche de rousseur. L'autre avait des cheveux noirs exagérément ébouriffé, mais c'était plutôt mignon. La chose qui frappait tout de suite était son regard. Vert comme de l'émeraude. L'autre femme avait des cheveux noirs, vaguement ondulé et des yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Comme de la glace. Elle semblait tout sauf heureuse et détendu contrairement aux 3 autres.

- Bienvenue dans mon antre. Dit calmement Drago. Je te présente Virginia Weasley.

La rouquine lui tendit aussitôt la main en faisant un large sourire qui mit immédiatement en confiance Hermione.

- L'autre rouquin s'appelle Ronald Weasley.

- Appelez moi Ron. Déclara immédiatement Ron.

- D'accord.

- Le gars aux yeux verts et a l'air toujours perdu.

- Hé! Protesta-t-il.

- S'appelle Harry Potter. Continua Drago, imperturbable. Elle. Rajouta Drago en pointant la fille aux yeux de glace. Elle se nomme Amy Parker.

- Elle est folle je te préviens. Dit le rouquin. Elle est aussi bête que ses pieds.

- N'échange pas nos rôles Weasley. Répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire mauvais. Je pourrais te le faire regretter aux centuple.

Ron lui envoya un regard noir puis haussa négligemment les épaules.

- Alors, princesse, tu veux toujours allez chercher ton petit trésor qui n'existe peut-être pas.

- Il existe. Dit placidement Amy. Je le sais.

- Bon, alors il existe. Approuva Drago. Mais, veux-tu prendre le risque de te casser un ongle princesse?

Si Hermione n'aurait pas eu de bonnes manières. Elle aurait certainement sauter sur Malfoy en le rouant de coup. Mais, malheureusement ou heureusement, elle ne avait.

- Je veux retrouver ce trésor.

- Laisse faire. Dit Harry a l'intention de Drago. La petite Granger a l'air solide comme le roc! Et elle est têtue comme une mule! Rajouta-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione fit alors son premier sourire de la journée.

- Elle a été élevé avec une cuillère en or dans la bouche!

- Et alors? Demanda Virginia.

- Arrête de dire des conneries vieux. Rajouta Ron. La mademoiselle nous paye, elle peut venir c'est ça notre devise.

Drago grommela quelque chose dans sa barbe avant de se résigner en soupirant.

- Très bien. Alors, duchesse, vous voulez venir?

- Oui.

- Alors, en route vers la pyramide de Ramisus! Dit joyeusement Virginia alors que Amy faisait un minuscule sourire.

* * *

A suivre....


End file.
